


dnp fluffy oneshots

by stevexscrsggy



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil, dnp - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevexscrsggy/pseuds/stevexscrsggy
Summary: a bunch of cute lil oneshots :)
Relationships: mlm - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. phil comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after christmas, phil comes back home to london from the isle of mans.

Dan’s POV

I sat nestled in a cab on my way to the airport, fervently checking my phone for texts, for any sort of sign. Had his plane landed safely? I set my phone aside and ran my fingers through my hair, snagging my pinky on an out-of-place curl. Of course my phone decided to vibrate seconds after I set it down, but It was only PJ. My stomach sank in disappointment as I set my phone back down. Again, believe my luck, seconds later it buzzed again. This time it was him. “Plane landed safely! I’ll be at carousel 8. See you soon :)” I sat with my thumbs hovering over the keyboard wondering how to respond when the cab screeched to a halt. I shoved my phone in my pocket and fumbled around for 20 pounds and incoherently mumbled a thank you to the cab driver before I walked towards the baggage claim. I tried to keep my pace slow and steady, but my excitement could seemingly not be contained. I eagerly searched through the London Heathrow crowds before settling my gaze on a tall man in his early thirties with an unruly cocoa quiff and an olive green parka. One of the ones with a fur-lined hood. Our eyes locked and I felt happiness well up in spite of myself as the man broke into a smile and waved me over.  
“Hey Dan!” he called. A smile broke over my face as I finally gave in.  
“Hey Phil,” I said, grabbing Phil’s red duffel so I had an excuse to hide the obvious flush creeping up my cheeks. Luckily, we were unable to talk much over the racket in the airport so that I had time to regain my composure by the time we got into another cab. But as we settled into the car and began to engage in conversation, I couldn’t seem to stop myself from smiling. I was so relieved that he’d come back to me. It was ridiculous, as he had only left to spend the holidays with his family, but things were so much better with his laughter echoing down our hallway. It took all the restraint I had in me to stop myself from hugging him right there in the cab, but I had trained myself to not let anyone see the affection I had for this man, or mostly at least. Phil kept his eyes trained on me, and I knew he was reading me as if I were a book left open on the kitchen counter. He flashed an amused smile my way, in a sort of satisfaction with the control he had over me. He knew his self-assuredness left me weak. But in his eyes I could see a longing that mirrored mine. I could feel my heart beat faster. As we walked up the staircase my anticipation kept building until it nearly felt tangible. As we entered the doorway I tried to make myself wait a little longer to try and calm myself down even though I knew there was no point. Slowly I set down Phil’s duffel bag to the right of the doorway and patiently hung my coat up neatly on the coat peg.  
I had hardly turned around when I found myself engulfed in Phil’s embrace. I could hardly breathe with one hand in my hair and the other lingering on my lower back as I deeply inhaled the scent of the skin on his neck. My hands rested on his chest. I extended my arms slightly to give me some space to take a deep breath, my eyes closed, but without breaking his hold on me. I smiled slightly and let one hand glide up to his jaw, pulling his face towards me. I let us rest, foreheads touching, before kissing him for a long second. I pulled away from him reluctantly and finally opened my eyes again to see his piercing blue-green-yellow eyes gazing at me through his eyelashes.  
“Someone’s happy to see me,” he teased, but his tone was soft. I hummed in acknowledgement. After a brief pause, I pulled him closer again and whispered into his ear.  
“What can I say? I missed you.” He chuckled quietly.  
“I missed you too,” he murmured, pressing his lips to my hair. He took a deep breath and finally let me go, fully detaching ourselves. A silence that could have been awkward followed, but it was filled with beaming smiles. I couldn’t help but chide myself at my foolishness, but I pushed it away. If this is what being foolish felt like, then I guess I’d be foolish until the day I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!


	2. one of those days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan wakes up in a depressive mood

Phil’s POV

I awoke in the morning with my hand resting lightly on Dan’s stomach beneath his shirt and his vanilla-scented ringlets tickling my nose. I leaned over and gently pecked his cheek when I realized that he was awake.   
“Good morning, love,” I whispered gently in his ear. He smiled softly before mumbling his response, but his eyes remained devoid of expression. “Dan? Is everything all right?” He didn’t respond. I gently turned his face towards mine and, yes, his face was blank. My stomach sank. “You’ve woken up in it again, haven’t you?” He nodded almost imperceptibly. “Oh.” I got up out of bed and gingerly draped the blanket over him. “I’ll be back in a sec, yeah?” He nodded again. “Try to get dressed, alright?”

I walked into the kitchen and got him a cup of water and made him some avocado toast. Basic, I know, but he told me that being healthier helped him get out of his episodes. I walked back to his room where he sat cross legged, now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a striped T-Shirt. I set down his plate and glass on the nightstand and waited for him to eat. I knew that he wouldn’t feel up to much, but I had to make sure he ate, drank, and did a little bit of exercise. As much as I wanted to reach out and hold him, I knew that it probably isn’t a good idea to be latching on to him when he’s emotionally vulnerable like that. Instead, I just crouched in front of him so that we made eye contact. “After you eat, we can go on a walk and then you can sit on the couch and watch me play Breath of the Wild all day, yeah?” Dan didn’t acknowledge this and instead asked me a question of his own. “Wouldn’t it be so much nicer if you didn’t have to worry about this? About me getting my basic needs? Wouldn’t it be so nice if you’d just found someone who was normal?” His voice was deep and monotone and just sounded… defeated. I sighed. We’d had this conversation before when he goes through depressive episodes like this.  
“Dan,” I said, my voice barely above a whisper. “Look at me.” His brown eyes locked with my own. I gestured to his hands. “May I?” I asked before making any movement towards him. Whenever he’s having an episode I make sure to ask him before I make any sort of physical contact. The last thing I want is to unintentionally take advantage of him. He nodded. I took one of his hands and placed it on my chest over my heart. “Now, can I kiss you?” “Yeah,” he croaked. Slowly, so he was aware of my every movement, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and my pulse quickened, but I pulled away. “Can you feel that?” I asked, squeezing the hand on my chest. “Your pulse?” “Yeah. Feel how it’s beating faster?” He nodded again. “That is why I would rather stay with you than ever find somebody ‘normal.’ Because after 10 years you still give me butterflies whenever I look at your face or even do something so plain and simple as kiss you. You make me happy. I’m in love with you. And you don’t have to say anything back right now, but I want you to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I will never, ever leave. Okay?” He nodded yet again, seemingly calmer, but that could also be because he felt too tired to really care. “So, let’s go walk now, and then we can relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! i tried my best to make sure i wasn’t being insensitive about the topic, but i will take this down immediately if anyone thinks it is!


	3. engaged in japhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one night in japan, dan pops the question.

Dan’s POV

It was dark, but it was beautiful. Little lanterns lit up on either side of the pathway in the garden, and a red and black Japanese bridge hung over a babbling brook. And then there was Phil, laughing as he jogged clumsily along the water’s edge as he used to do by the fountain back when we lived in Manchester. I hang back and just watch this man in wonder. It’s been so long, but I guess some things never change.  
I watch his face glow as shadows dance upon it. I listen to his little childish giggles. And I feel butterflies going crazy in my stomach as I curl my fingers around something in my pocket to ground me in this moment. Phil catches my stare and smiles softly, extending his hand out to me. I take it, intertwining our fingers. It’s just us in the garden.   
“Hey you,” I whisper, hearing the fondness slip into my voice. I can’t help it.  
“Hey,” he smiles and raises a hand up to my cheek. He pulls me in and kisses me slowly, his hands falling from my face to loop around my neck, while mine rest on his lower back. It’s dark and the only sound is that of the water, and this beautiful man is sharing his body heat with me in the cold Japanese night and our lips are pressed against each other and we breathe together and like in most other things, it’s just us, him & I, Dan and Phil, together. Gently, after a time, I pull away, but keep our arms wrapped around each other and just admire him. I guess he’s been doing the same thing, because out of nowhere he just murmurs “Stop being so damn pretty, Dan Howell.”  
I blush and turn my gaze to the ground in an instinctive reaction to hide it, but meet those eyes you could go swimming in again. “Why would I want to? Then I couldn’t hear you tell me that.” He laughs. “Good point.” And as he steps away and looks over the railing of the bridge, I feel myself dropping down on one knee almost as if on instinct. It’s perfect and I didn’t even try for it to be, and then Phil is turning around wondering where I’ve gone and then he sees me there, keeping my gaze while I pull a small black box from my pocket and flip it open. It takes him a second to register and then his hand slowly covers his mouth as the realization dawns on him.  
“Philip Michael Lester.” Where do I begin? “I think when I fell in love ten years ago, that’s when I first knew that I’d be doing this one day. I don’t think I can ever put into words how much I love you, and how glad I am that you’ve stuck with me all this time and I hope you will forever. So, will you marry me?” After a second, he said “so that’s all I needed to do? Compliment you? Why didn’t I think of that sooner?” Then, he turned more serious, and knelt down in front of me so we were face to face, knee to knee. He pulled a ring out of his own pocket and said, “I could ask you the same thing.”   
I felt a smile spread across my face as I leaned forward and kissed him, my hand on the back of his neck. Then I slipped the ring on his finger and then he did the same, letting our ringed hands intertwine.

We finally got back to the hotel hours later, sitting on the couch and watching whatever generic TV program was on. I didn’t really pay attention. Our hands were intertwined again, and he was laying on my chest as my other hand was latched around his waist. Reluctantly, I let my hand leave him and pull out my phone to take a picture of our rings, metal pressed against metal. I smile, again. I’ve been doing that a lot today. When I turn to look back at Phil, he’s watching me.   
“Send that to me,” he says, his words slurred by sleepiness.  
I ruffle his hair before I text him the image. I hear his phone vibrate in his pocket.   
“There,” I say softly, before pressing a kiss to his nose and another to his palm, letting my hand fall back around his back and bury my face in his hair.

This is the happiest I’ve ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter for now, but i may add more later! i hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked! there won’t be regular updates but i’ll get to it eventually


End file.
